


Dark Hold

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Re di Latveria [2]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dialogue, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), References to Lovecraft, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony sa che cambiare il tempo porterà sicuramente alla sua morte.Questa storia partecipa alla: Corsa delle 48 Ore di Torre di Carta.Parole: 288Prompt: 10. “Perché non mi ascolti mai?”
Series: Re di Latveria [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840393
Kudos: 2





	Dark Hold

Dark Hold

“Perché non mi ascolti mai?” domandò Doom, abbandonandosi sullo schienale del trono.

Stark camminò avanti e indietro per il salone, gesticolando.

“Come posso ascoltarti? Dai! Sei un tiranno, dittatore, riconosciuto come pazzo megalomane…”. Si voltò verso di lui e ghignò. “Certo, hai anche dei difetti”.

Doom si sfilò la maschera metallica e sospirò.

“Per te sono solo il nerd con cui hai visto tutte le serie di Star Trek” mormorò.

Tony incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Non lo trovi ironico considerando quante volte siamo finiti in avventure spaziali per colpa di Reed o Strange?” domandò.

Doom socchiuse gli occhi.

“Trovo ancora più divertente il fatto che si dice che la mia stirpe sia discendente dei veneratori dei Grandi Antichi… o degli Antichi stessi”.

< Il che farebbe di me un candidato a farsi crescere tentacoli o arti da stella marina > pensò.

Stark si grattò la guancia. “Considerando che l’altro grande nerd che conosco è Bruce, che vive a Gotham, che sorge sulla vecchia Arkham che venerava gli dei esterni… Inizio a credere che si è nerd solo se si hanno antenati alieni”. Si avvicinò al suo trono e lo guardò in viso.

“Senti, non posso ascoltarti. Non posso ascoltare nessuno. So che questi viaggi nel tempo sono l’unico modo per salvare questo mondo” mormorò.

Doom disse secco: “Ti costerà la vita”.

“Sono qui per quello. Giurami che non userai il Dark Hold per riportarmi indietro” disse Tony.

Victor sospirò.

“Ci proverò” mormorò.

“Non è possibile! Mi hanno dato la stessa risposta anche Lex e Bruce” gemette Stark.

< Ho la vaga sensazione che la risposta di Loki, invece, sarebbe stata un: ‘lo farò sicuramente’, se solo non fosse morto > pensò.

Doom sorrise con aria stanca.

“Accontentati”.


End file.
